1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to magnetic memory devices, such as but not limited to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. More specifically, embodiments relate to magnetic memory devices, such as but not limited to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices comprise a class of non-volatile, fast and energy-efficient data storage devices that are expected to be capable of achieving very high levels of magnetic data density. Each MRAM cell stores one binary bit of data. A central component of an MRAM device cell is a thin film magnetoresistive element, which is a combination of thin film materials whose electrical resistance depends upon the relative magnetic orientation of two or more, but generally only two, thin film ferromagnetic material layers. One of the thin film ferromagnetic material layers typically has a fixed magnetic orientation and is referred to as a pinned layer (PL), while the other of the thin film ferromagnetic material layers has a switchable magnetic orientation and is referred to as a free layer (FL).
A further sub-category of MRAM devices is spin-torque MRAM (ST-MRAM) devices. In comparison with more conventional MRAM devices, ST-MRAM devices utilize a spin torque generated by an electrical current (i.e., rather than a magnetic field generated by an electrical current) to switch the relative magnetic orientation of a free layer (FL) with respect to a pinned layer (PL).
As integrated circuit device dimensions have decreased and integrated circuit device density has increased, it has become desirable to provide more efficient and more reliable MRAM structures including ST-MRAM structures, as well as methods for fabrication thereof and operation thereof for the more efficient and more reliable MRAM structures including the ST-MRAM structures.